Blue Infection V- El caso 32, retazos de una dulce vida
by HimesawaraYumura
Summary: Marceline Abadeer busca respuestas, las busca en el lugar correcto pero ¿La respuesta realmente la hará feliz? Aun obteniendo lo que desea, ¿Podrá la joven encubierta asesinar a quien siempre fue su mejor amiga? La ambición de salvar a su hermano para poder unir los pedazos de su rota vida y la ilusión de no perder por completo su fe son los motores que la mantendrán cuerda y viva.
1. Chapter 1

BLUE INFECTION V.- EL CASO #32; retazos de una dulce vida.

Después de todo era justo como su padre lo decía, un día estás en la escuela secundaria soñando despierto y al siguiente estás en una habitación de no sé dónde siendo obligado por las circunstancias a ser un adulto. Sin siquiera saber cómo demonios llegaste hasta ahí, y sin saber cómo es que perdiste tantas cosas y personas importantes para ti.

El departamento era especialmente frío en invierno, el ambiente tan lúgubre que siempre había ahí la hacía creer que tal vez debía irse de ese departamento y buscar algo más cálido o menos feo, luego la sola idea le daba demasiada pereza, no le gustaban las cosas coloridas y ruidosas, además no sabía cuánto tiempo más estaría trabajando en ese caso, ciertamente el día que aceptó el trabajo no estaba del todo segura.

El caso #32 había sido rechazado por muchos y no era para menos, era echarse encima a todos los líderes en el negocio de la prostitución y nadie quiere enemigos así, no obtuvieron tanta plata respetando a los policías y sus intenciones de desmantelar todo ese asqueroso y corrupto trabajo.  
Aunque, su motivo para aceptar el caso se remontaba a unos años atrás, era algo que pocos sabían y era su razón para estar sola, para ser tan buena policía.

Desde unos dos años atrás o tal vez un poco más ella estaba trabajando de encubierta, acercándose cada vez más a lo que ella creía era el objetivo.

Muchas veces se preguntaba si de niña habría querido eso, si la pequeña e inocente niña que fue muchas primaveras atrás habría deseado que ese fuera su futuro, su trabajo y su ambición la habían consumido por completo y desde mucho tiempo atrás ella no sonreía, no tenía citas, se aseguraba de no tener a nadie que le doliera perder, otro estigma de ese tipo la mataría.

Intentó apartar esos sentimientos de su mente y fue a la cocina, café frío y una rebanada de pan de nuez, ese era el desayuno que degustaba cuando no estaba de ánimos para prender la estufa, se puso esa camiseta negra, las botas tan pesadas que hacían juego, esos jeans sencillos que tanto amaba y una chaqueta negra, se miró en el espejo cercano a la puerta antes de salir y notó que algunas arrugas habían aparecido en su rostro, no había dormido bien últimamente.

Subió a su moto y sacó esa tarjeta de su bolsillo, la tarjeta que obtuvo la noche antes después de hacer su "trabajo" con una bella prostituta, la chica lucía muy satisfecha y aceptó darle la dirección de un lugar donde podría obtener un trabajo bueno. La monotonía de todo ese asunto, de ir escalando desde el más pequeño proxeneta hasta los más peligrosos, todo eso la convencía cada vez más de que hay personas que no merecen vivir, los primeros meses fueron una lucha con sus propios ideales, no podía salvar a las mujeres que hasta ese momento había visto padecer o no podría salvar a un mayor número de personas, no podría salvarlo, trabajar para la gente que más odiaba era como apuñalarse a sí misma todas las noches, pero cada que sentía la más mínima necesidad de desistir recordaba su motivo para levantarse todas las mañanas.

"El dulce reino", que nombre más jodidamente cínico para un prostíbulo, cuando recibió la información de ese lugar se sorprendió un poco, este lugar sólo ofrecía compañía masculina, mezclada con la promesa de poder realizar cualquier fantasía mientras la "mercancía" no fuese maltratada.

Todo el camino que la había llevado hasta ese momento la hacía suponer que en el dulce reino encontraría la respuesta, que ahí podría darse el encuentro milagroso que resucitaría el corazón dormido de la encubierta.

El lugar tenía una fachada bastante oscura, era como una mansión pintada en negro, una mansión elegante con un bello jardín al frente… Si fuese un cuento de hadas, el lugar podría describirse como el palacio de un villano, esa clase de villano dotado de gracia con una trágica historia tras de él.  
Fue recibida en la puerta por una chica de cabello rojo atado a una coleta, piel pálida, labial rojo… Falda azul celeste con chaleco del mismo color y una camisa de un blanco puro. Lucía jovial. -¿Tu nombre es?

-Marceline Abadeer. –Dijo firmemente. -¿Puedo ver a la dulce princesa? Me encantaría ponerme al servicio de la dulzura que se encarnó una noche de luna llena.

La rubia sonrió amablemente, esa frase era la clave requerida para entrar al dulce reino.

-Por favor pasa. –Mientras caminaban por esos pasillos analizó a detalle todo el lugar, el interior de la mansión era tan elegante como la fachada, muros de un color crema lucían completamente limpios, detalles en el techo, en las paredes, puertas blancas con flores talladas en ellas, aparentemente todas eran rosas, rosas de colores.  
Alfombras de color rojo vino contrastaban con las paredes, a medida que avanzaban, el ambiente se tornó ligeramente más oscuro, los muros se hicieron de color azul rey, detalles en la parte baja de las paredes mostraban tonos negro con marrón y dorado.

Llegaron a un pasillo con una sola puerta al fondo. –Esa es la oficina de la dulce princesa, por favor disfruta tu estancia en el dulce reino. –dijo la chica que la había llevado hasta ahí para luego retirarse.

Marceline dejó escapar un suspiro y avanzó por el largo corredor, era tan silencioso que podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, estaba a punto de conocer a la que por sus conocimientos creía era la persona más influyente y con más poder en toda esa porquería de negocio, llamó a la puerta y pudo escuchar un suave "adelante", al girar el frío picaporte empujó un poco la puerta marrón, y preparó su mente para la impresión, esperaba encontrarse con una mujer madura y que al menos aparentase ser malhumorada.

En su lugar se encontró con una joven como de su edad sentada frente a un amplio escritorio, tenía cabello rosa sin atar y cara delgada, estaba escribiendo algo en una hoja de papel colocada en el escritorio.

Esta habitación era oscura, apenas iluminada por una lámpara poco potente y la lámpara del escritorio de la chica.

-¿Marceline Abadeer verdad? –preguntó aún sin mirarla.

-¿Dulce princesa? –esa pregunta hizo que la chica levantara la mirada, sus ojos eran delgados, su iris era tan oscura que casi parecía de color negro.

-¿Qué te trae a mi dulce reino? –abrió uno de los cajones. -¿Qué fantasía debo hacer realidad para ti? –sacó lo que parecía un libro de pasta oscura y lo estiró hasta el otro lado del escritorio. –Por favor toma asiento.

Marceline cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la silla frente al escritorio de la chica, tomó asiento y la miró. –No vengo por una fantasía.

-¿Segura? Ese catálogo tiene mucho por ofrecerte. –Dijo señalando el libro negro.

-Ese no es el motivo de mi visita. –Esos ojos le recordaban a alguien, pero no podía ser ella, o eso creyó hasta que pudo ver esa marca en la mano derecha, marca que su amiga de la infancia se había hecho con un cristal roto, la impresión fue grande pero tuvo que disimular, además de que consideró que tal vez estaba equivocada, que su mente le había jugado una mala broma.

-¿Vienes por el trabajo?

-Sí. –contestó.

-Esta vez me mandaron una mujer como las que más me gustan. –recargó sus codos en el escritorio y a su vez recargó su delicado rostro en sus manos para luego soltar una risita un tanto cínica. -¿O vienes por el otro trabajo?

-No entiendo...

-¿Vienes de intendente o a ser mi compañía frecuente? –dijo sin dificultad alguna, Marceline se quedó callada por unos segundos.

-Cualquiera pensaría que te gustan mucho los hombres. –Afirmó la chica de cabellos negros recuperando su actitud siempre fría.

-¿Sólo porque soy la dueña de este prostíbulo? ¿Insinúas que juego con mis mercancías? –La mujer sentada en esa amplía silla encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció a su acompañante. -¿En serio crees eso?

-Bueno, algo como eso. -Rechazó el cigarrillo y le dirigió una fría mirada, sinceramente estar en la mera presencia de esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta.

-En realidad los hombres me repugnan, por ello puedo denigrarlos de esta manera. –Se levantó y se sentó en el escritorio muy cerca de la encubierta. . –Por otra parte, me encantan las mujeres... -una mirada lasciva se hizo presente, los felinos ojos brillaban en la oscura habitación.

-No es como si fuese de mi interés. –Sólo atinó a intentar desviar la mirada antes de que la proxeneta tomará su rostro por el mentón y sujetara una de sus muñecas.

-Yo no creo que eso sea cierto... Dime ¿Por qué se te apoda la reina vampiro? ¿Tienes alguna clase de fetiche por hacer sangrar a las mujeres con las que te acuestas? –Esa mano que era retenida por la que todos llamaban "La dulce princesa", era obligada a acariciar la suave piel del cuello de la misma, una piel sin imperfección alguna.

-No sé cómo lo supo. –Dijo zafándose del hechizo. –Pero no es de su incumbencia.

Soltó una pequeña risa y fue de nuevo hacia su silla, contoneando la cadera, ese frágil cuerpo vestido por un traje de color negro, los mechones de cabello rosa ¿Sería ese el motivo de que todos la apodaran así?  
Dejándose caer sobre su asiento soltó un suspiro. –Mira, si quieres alguno de los trabajos sólo llámame... -Estiró hasta ella su tarjeta. –Piénsalo. Aunque obviamente en uno de ellos la pasarás mejor que en el otro. –Nuevamente esa mirada brillante apareció. –Si aceptas estar una o varias noches en mi alcoba, ambas podemos pasarla muy bien, te diré que me gustan las mujeres seguras de sí mismas... -se estiró hasta poder acariciar las mejillas de Marceline. -Muy muy... Rudas.

Marceline aguantó la respiración intentando permanecer tan fría como siempre. –Tal vez si me dieses más detalles del trabajo podría pensarlo mejor… -acarició la mano derecha de la chica sin quitarla de su mejilla, la cicatriz era real, podía acariciarla. Se acercó un poco a la chica de cabello rosado e intentó devolver esa intensa mirada.

-Puedes quedarte a lavar sábanas llenas de repugnantes residuos masculinos o ayudarme a manchar mis sábanas rojas. Decide. –El suave tono de su voz era por demás tentador, de haberla conocido años atrás Marceline no habría demorado en besarla, la proxeneta cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un sugestivo suspiro que llegó hasta los labios de Marceline.

Para este punto Marceline tenía métodos muy poco ortodoxos, había aprendido a jugarse cada carta en mano para lograr lo que quería, ya fuesen sus labios o el resto de su cuerpo, aunque claro, siempre iba a la segura.  
Cada número telefónico, cada dirección, cada detalle que la acercaría más a la líder, había sido obtenido mediante palabras mal intencionadas o mediante frenesís de besos que tenían todo menos cariño o delicadeza.

La propuesta estaba sobre la mesa, salió de la mansión y la chica del traje azul se despidió de ella amablemente, camino a su departamento no pudo evitar sentirse completamente aturdida por el hecho de que la niña a quien ella había querido tanto, que había sido como su hermana pequeña, era ahora no un peón de un sistema corrupto, era ella quien dirigía ese sistema, quien compraba personas para ofrecerlas sexualmente a hombres y mujeres completamente perversos, quien cruzaba la barrera de la crueldad.  
Ciertamente para haber llegado hasta ahí, Marceline debía estar así de corrupta, pero había algo que mantenía el ideal de justicia en el corazón de esa mujer de cabellos negros, no se dejaría corromper completamente.

Llegó al departamento después de ir a comprar otra barra de pan con nuez, se sentó en el sofá y puso la tarjeta con el número de Bonnie en la mesita de enfrente, la miró por interminables minutos mientras intentaba digerir lo que acababa de pasar, lo que le pareció más extraño fue que la chica no la había reconocido, aunque habían pasado diez años, de no ser por la marca en su mano derecha Marceline tampoco habría podido reconocerla.  
Incluso los sentimientos que en algún momento se agitaron fuertemente por ella estaban ahora opacados, la mayor parte de la vida pasada de la "reina vampiro" era un libro cerrado que no se debía abrir según la propia Marceline.

La noche llegó y ella aún no tomaba una resolución, ¿podría ser? ¿Sería ella la persona a quien había jurado hace unos años matar con sus propias manos?

Se levantó del gastado sillón y caminó a su habitación, las paredes grisáceas y la luz blanca a veces la aturdían un poco, se dejó vencer en la cama individual y los resortes crujieron un poco, al mirar hacia su buró, vio esa foto.

La tomó con sus manos y estiró los brazos hacia el techo, la luz tintineaba a veces, justo como en ese momento, sus ojos se cristalizaron, el dolor seguía ahí y aparentemente no iba a irse de su interior, el vacío se hizo en su estómago, pronto incluso ese dolor apareció en sus sienes.

Recordaba el día en que tomó esa foto, en esa foto estaban retratados Finn y ella junto a Jake, el perro de la familia. Luego todo empezó a salir terriblemente mal, después del fatídico día del asesinato de sus padres fue que creyó que ese era el rumbo de su vida, luego cuando dudó por un tiempo, fue cuando todo lo que poseía le fue arrebatado, sin sus padres y ahora sin su hermano pequeño, Jake era su única compañía hasta que el perro terminó por morir de tristeza, sin nada que perder decidió finalmente que su único deber en esta vida era terminar con la existencia de la persona que la había condenado a la fría soledad.

Mucho tiempo creyó que Finn estaba muerto, la verdad fue algo peor que la muerte.

Marceline tuvo que contener la locura que se apoderó de ella al momento de conocer la verdad, y así, tras meditar mucho, aceptó el peligroso caso sólo por ese interés personal, hundiéndose en basura humana y teniendo que contener las ganas de aniquilar a los que causaban tanto sufrimiento.

Abrazó la fotografía mientras se dio cuenta de que estaba acostumbrada a esa dolorosa sensación. –Te salvaré…

Los rayos de sol invernal no entraron a su habitación aún en la mañana, era difícil atravesar las gruesas cortinas color negro y acariciar la piel de la chica.  
El frío que había sentido toda la noche anterior se reflejaba en un ligero escalofrío, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso la preciada foto en su lugar, comprobó que se había dormido con la ropa puesta y se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho una rutina.

Estaba un poco cansada, sacó de un cajón del buró sus pastillas para el cansancio y tomó quizás más de las que debía de tomar.

El móvil comenzó a sonar, no recordaba donde lo había arrojado pero finalmente su búsqueda la llevó a encontrarlo en un cajón de un mueble en la cocina, al contestar su sorpresa fue mínima.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Ya sabes lo que necesito. –dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea. –Necesito a mi reina vampiro.

-Deja de llamarme así. –contestó Marceline fríamente.

La chica con quien hablaba rio. -¿Tienes tiempo hoy?

-Para ti todo el necesario. –dijo para luego soltar una risa un tanto cínica.

Era lo más común en su vida, citas para quedar con alguna esposa de algún proxeneta o con una propia proxeneta, estas últimas eran minoría, aunque no por mucho.  
En fin, ella sólo hacía su magia, hacía honor a su apodo y se iba de ahí con algún número de teléfono, alguna dirección o cualquier clase de información.

Se metió a la ducha y el agua fría resbaló por su pálida piel, las gotas de agua hacían arder algunas marcas que había adquirido gracias a alguna mujer, aunque nunca estaba segura de quién eran las marcas, mordidas, rasguños, el punto era que siempre querían dejar marcas en su cuerpo justo como Marceline dejaba un poco de sangre en sus cuellos, producto de un fetiche por morderlas al tiempo que llegaban al clímax.

Su mente aprendió a disfrutarlo como mecanismo de defensa, en realidad, Marceline tenía una adicción por el sexo antes de entrar a la academia, cuando su vida se desmoronó, la mayoría de esos vicios pasaron a ser parte de lo que aseguraba la sobrevivencia de la chica en ese medio.

Los hilos de agua estimulaban su piel, haciendo despertar la energía en su ser, ya fuera de la ducha su largo cabello negro mojaba su espalda, salió del departamento después de tomar otra dosis de pastillas, esta vez eran para aminorar el ligero dolor que sentía en las piernas ocasionalmente.

El camino en motocicleta hasta el prostíbulo de esa chica era un tanto largo, Marceline era conocida por esos rumbos, no había chica que no la viera y mordiera su labio inferior ya sea por su fama o por haber obtenido "cariño" a cambio de información y recordarlo en ese momento.

Dejó la motocicleta afuera, ese lugar nunca le había gustado, estaba en el área de la ciudad conocida como "el hoyo", hambre, enfermedad, prostitución, el gobierno desatendía mucho esos barrios.  
Era ahí donde los hombres de negocios compraban esclavas, jovencitas que habían sido traídas de otros países con promesas de un futuro más brillante.

La fachada del lugar era una licorería, enormes estantes de alcohol adornaban las paredes, el encargado miró a Marceline. –Volvió.

-Tu jefa me ha solicitado.

-Quedó muy satisfecha con su trabajo, señorita.

-A lo que vamos, abre la puerta y no dejes que nadie entre. –dijo mirando fríamente al hombre, estaba subido de peso y la barba en su cara lo hacía lucir bastante estúpido, aunque para ser sincera se sorprendió mucho la primera vez que lo vio en acción, golpeando frenéticamente a alguien que intentó ponerle una mano encima a su jefa, sin el consentimiento de esta claro está.

La puerta se abrió y subió por las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de la mujer, había otra puerta que llevaba a donde estaban las chicas que ella vendía como cajas de chocolates, mientras caminaba recordaba esa conversación en la que averiguó que todos en el hoyo sabían lo que era ese lugar, pero a nadie le importaba realmente puesto que estaban muy preocupados por conseguir comida, y o drogas.

Golpeó con poca fuerza la puerta unas dos o tres veces. –Pasa. –se escuchó desde el otro lado.

Marceline entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. –Necesito información sobre la dulce princesa, sobre el dulce reino así que habla.

-Primero debes pagar por la información, ¿No crees? –preguntó la chica acercándose hasta ella, ayudándole a quitarse la chaqueta.

-¿Seremos sólo nosotras dos? –Preguntó al tiempo que levantaba a la chica del suelo.

-Sí, hoy Angeline no pudo venir. –sus piernas rodeaban ahora la cintura de Marceline.

Los besos comenzaron a llegar al cuello de la chica, una bella rubia de ojos verdes con rostro un tanto agobiado por la propia adicción al éxtasis. –No me gusta compartirte. –Dijo Marceline en su oreja mientras la chica disfrutaba de esas palabras.

Las prendas fueron adornos que terminaron tirados en el suelo, la piel de Marceline era el delirio de cualquier persona.

Pronto la reina vampiro tenía a la chica en la cama, estaba entre sus piernas y la rubia no podía dejar de gritar su nombre, con marcas de color rojo en los senos, algunas otras marcas de color violeta en el cuello y fluidos manchando las sábanas, Marceline sintió en sus dedos como la chica estaba a punto de tener el quinto orgasmo en un tiempo relativamente corto, esta chica era la clase de chica que ama que la muerdan con fuerza.

"Muérdeme", eso se supone que dijo la chica, pero entre sus sonidos guturales y sus suspiros tan prolongados Marceline sólo pudo suponerlo.

Evidentemente Marceline sí tenía colmillos ligeramente más largos y afilados que los de la mayoría, atrayendo a la chica, pegándose a su cuello mientras seguía sintiendo las vibraciones en su mano izquierda, clavó sus colmillos, su acompañante se aferró a la desnuda espalda, hundiendo sus uñas y dejando caer su cuerpo ante las embestidas de Abadeer, la mano de Marceline estaba manchada de un líquido semitransparente mezclado con un poco de sangre mientras el cuello de la chica estaba manchado de rojo y el resto de su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor. La chica de cabellos negros se sentó y miró a la rubia, su respiración estaba acelerada y sus pezones seguían bastante duros a la vista, la sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada vacía delataban el orgasmo que su cuerpo había experimentado, el ligero temblor en el mismo sólo alimentó el ego de Marceline que limpiaba con su mano derecha el líquido rojo en sus labios, sólo para después lamer el fluido en su mano derecha.

-¿Y bien?

-Perfecto, como siempre… -la chica se acercó a Marceline nuevamente, escalando por el abdomen desnudo hasta llegar a una corta distancia de sus labios, tomó la mano izquierda de Marceline y puso los aún brillantes dedos entre la boca de ambas, lamió los alargados dedos y puso esa mano en su cuello, la sangre la manchó nuevamente.

Marceline la miró fríamente, era esa mirada que mezclaba deseo y frialdad la que hacía que la rubia entrara en descontrol.

-¿Complacida?

-Mucho. ¿Qué quieres saber del dulce reino y la "dulce" princesa?

-Todo lo que puedas decirme. –dijo al tiempo que empezaba a vestirse.

La chica de cabellos dorados dudó un poco antes de empezar a hablar. –La… Dulce Princesa es como un ícono entre todos y todas las proxenetas.

-Eso ya lo había notado. –Afirmó, era verdad que Marceline llevaba meses intentando acercarse a ella. –Necesito información que no pueda obtener a la primera.

-Nadie conoce realmente su nombre, aunque algunos dicen que se llama Victorique. –Error. –Tampoco saben de dónde viene, pero tiene una increíble capacidad para convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa, no importa si es una locura. Ella sólo trabaja con hombres y ofrece cosas que ningún otro proxeneta ofrece.

-¿Por qué le apodan "Dulce Princesa"?

-Por su cabello rosa como algodón de azúcar, además se dice que es como un caramelo en cuestiones de cama, muy dulce con sus amantes… Bastante aburrida diría yo. –Lucía un tanto molesta. -¿Vas a trabajar con ella?

-Sí.

-Ten cuidado… Si le gustas no querrá dejarte ir, eso sería un problema siendo ella tan influyente. –Dijo acomodando el cabello de Marceline.

-¿Y por qué dulce reino?

-Si ella es la dulce princesa es justo que su reino sea el Dulce Reino, además, hacen casi cualquier fantasía realidad, eso le encanta a los clientes, ellos fueron quienes nombraron así al lugar. –la mujer de cabellos dorados lucía un tanto molesta. –Ella cree que puede pasar por sobre cualquier persona y que nunca nadie le pondrá una mano encima. Lo peor es que es cierto en la mayoría de los casos ¿Sabes qué es jodido? Que todos se sometan a lo que la Dulce Princesa diga.

-Parece que no te agrada… -Marceline la miró y dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-Será porque hmmm… La odio.

-¿Te rechazó? –se sentó junto a la chica y quitó el cabello de uno de sus hombros para dejar uno o dos besos en él.

-Sí. Eso fue lo que pasó. Es odiosa. Además de que si hay un proxeneta que no tiene corazón, es ella. No le importaría desollar a uno de sus chicos sólo porque no tiene otra cosa que hacer, ni tampoco le importaría desollar al chico frente a su familia, realmente no sabe lo que son los sentimientos… -Dijo con la mirada hacia un punto distante. –No es como si los otros proxenetas fuéramos mejores, nadie se opone a lo que ella hace… Tiene lazos con redes de prostitución en otros países, oponerse sería asegurar que nuestros negocios sean incendiados o algo así.

Una asesina despiadada con tendencia a la dulzura, algo no cuadraba, realmente Bonnie era todo un enigma, siempre lo había sido…

Desde muchos años atrás, siendo niñas o siendo adolescentes siempre parecía que ella guardaba secretos que ni el propio Lucifer debía escuchar.

Era su amiga, la chica que de niña había sufrido tanto.  
Cuando se separaron Marceline se sintió terriblemente mal, pero no le quedó de otra más que aceptarlo, en aquel entonces el cabello de ella era de color castaño muy claro, las cosas habían cambiado y ahora por si fuera poco con los demonios que tenían años persiguiéndola, posiblemente el fantasma de su mejor recuerdo de la infancia distinto de su familia venía a darle el tiro de gracia.

Antes, realmente era una dulce princesa.

Salió de ahí y condujo hasta el lugar donde le gustaba comer, pidió lo de siempre y esta vez pidió una copa de vino para acompañar su comida.

Los cientos de preguntas que el encuentro con la Dulce Princesa hizo nacer, ahora se sumaban con los cuestionamientos a la historia que la proxeneta rubia le había contado ¿Realmente las cosas eran así?

Los bocados de comida tenían un sabor realmente amargo ese día.

Al llegar al departamento encontró un sobre de color rosa pegado a la puerta.  
El tipo de letra con que habían escrito "Marceline Abadeer" era realmente hermosa, curvas perfectas y presión perfecta.

Entró al departamento y abrió el sobre, dentro había un pequeño fajo de billetes junto con un reproductor con audífonos, se tiró al sofá y empezó a escuchar el audio.

"Acéptame, tu fama te precede y estoy ansiosa de sentir tus colmillos en mi cuello, Marceline Abadeer… Te daré lo que quieras, un buen departamento, dinero, lo que pidas.

Se dice que hay corazonadas que marcan el destino, y tú eres una de ellas para mí.

En caso de aceptar no llames al número que te di anteriormente, basta con que vengas al dulce reino y pidas verme, el dinero en el sobre es para que te compres algo lindo si decides venir.

Te estaré esperando, tu fiel servidora, la dulce princesa."

Marceline contó los billetes, miró nuevamente su nombre en ese sobre color rosa y sólo atinó a pensar en la oportunidad que sería, no podía detenerse sólo por la persona que antes fue Bonnie para ella, tenía que rescatar a Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II.

¿Comprarse algo lindo? Realmente desconocía del todo los actuales gustos de Bonnie además de ello, para ser francas su estilo para vestir no era considerado precisamente el más sobrio incluso por ella misma. Tomó su móvil y llamó a la rubia de horas atrás.

-¿Qué tipo de ropa le gusta? –pregunto sin siquiera saludar.

-¿A quién?

-A mi madre maldita sea. –pronunció mientras hacia un poco de presión en su sien derecha con su dedo índice. –A la dulce princesa.

-Ah. –Su tono de voz cambió, volviéndose un poco más frío. –Le gusta la gente muy elegante y esas cosas, aunque eso no va mucho contigo… ¿O sí?

-No realmente… -soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá. –Esto es un lío.

-Podrías probar con un vestido negro.

-Yo no uso vestidos… ¿Acaso tu cabello rubio no te deja pensar?

-Hm, dame un rato, iré a tu casa. –la chica colgó el teléfono sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de replicar.

Marceline dejó caer el móvil en la alfombra y supuso que seguramente la chica llevaría un plan de emergencia, así que decidió lavarse los fluidos de esa mujer del cuerpo.  
Dio paso a esa costumbre, dejando caer la ropa en su camino a la ducha, antes de dejarse acariciar por el agua fría se miró al espejo, tenía unas cuantas marcas del libido liberado unos ratos atrás, sumadas a las que le precedían.

¿Qué tan acostumbrada estaba eso? Cualquier experto podría asegurar que ella estaba en depresión, cumplía rutinas mecánicamente y se aferraba fervientemente a su objetivo, sin importar que cada vez estaba más y más dañada emocionalmente, profesionalmente debieron haberla retirado del caso, sin embargo nunca nadie había llegado hasta donde ella y francamente, el sistema en el que Marceline se desempeñaba no era como el que se ve en las series de T.V., el sistema estaba completamente corrompido y elementos como ella eran utilizados hasta sus límites para luego ser desechados, no eran casos aislados, era algo verdaderamente común y decepcionante de parte del sistema aunque claro… ¿Cuándo el sistema ha sido fiel a sus ideales?

Cuando el agua acarició su piel esta vez no hubo temblor alguno, su cuerpo no dudo, los cabellos negros colgaban dejando las gotas caer libremente, la expresión gélida de su rostro y la mirada afilada que esos ojos mostraban, era sólo señal de que estaba sumida en la miseria que ella misma había dejado entrar en su vida, era su forma de demostrar que a pesar de estar tan débil, no se iba a rendir, sólo esperaba el momento de encontrarlo a él para protegerlo con su vida y de descubrirla a ella, para destruirla con sus propias manos.

Pasaron los minutos y no estaba consciente de ello, cuando salió de la ducha cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla y escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta, al abrirla pudo ver a la rubia, shorts, camiseta y tenis, con el cabello tan alborotado como siempre.

-Traje regalos. Aunque verte así… Hm ¿Estás dándome un pago? –puso su dedo índice en su labio, señalando hacia arriba.

-Pasa. –dijo Marceline haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta. -¿Qué has traído para mí?

La mujer sacó algunas bolsas e otras bolsas más pequeñas, zapatillas negras, una falda negra algo larga y una blusa blanca con las mangas algo holgadas.

-¿Se supone que soy de una congregación religiosa? –preguntó Marceline aún seria.

-Idiota…

Ayudó a Marceline a vestirse y tuvo que contener las ganas de arrojarla a la alfombra para desatar de nuevo sus bajos instintos, la camisa se ajustaba perfectamente a ella, la falda abrazaba su cintura y caía hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas, con todo y las zapatillas el atuendo le sentaba muy bien a Marceline, sólo tuvo que maquillarse un poco y peinar su cabello.

-Sólo me queda una duda… -Miró el cambio en sí misma y no se inmutó, pero sí pensó en lo ridículo que era tener que disfrazarse para obtener lo que ella quería.

-Ajá ¿Cuál es?

-¿Se supone que vaya así…? ¿Montada en una motocicleta?

-No seas bestia. Pide un taxi.

Después de una sesión de consejos sobre cómo seducir a una mujer como Bonnie, la reina vampiro pudo llegar a la conclusión de que la rubia estuvo enamorada de la dulce princesa, y que sí, que tuvieron un romance tan turbio como todo lo que envolvía a la líder del dulce reino, y que también, ese romance debió terminar bastante mal por la actitud con la que se refería a ella. Cuando quiso preguntar qué había pasado entre ellas, recibió una respuesta bastante simple, "no te puedo contar en este momento".

Finalmente la rubia debía irse, no sin antes preguntarle a Marceline si estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, que en caso de que tomara la firme decisión de seguir adelante con ello que tuviera mucho cuidado, que no debía llegar a querer a esa maldita mujer.

Si tan sólo Lucy hubiese sabido en ese momento que Marceline había querido locamente a Bonnie por mucho tiempo.

Tomó unos minutos el comer un plato de sopa instantánea antes de salir, caminó hasta una avenida concurrida e hizo la parada a un taxi, los edificios de esa ciudad, las calles… Todo era completamente gris, quizás era ella quien lo veía de esta manera, quizás realmente no era así, fuese cual fuese el ambiente de esa ciudad… Lo importante es que moría porque todo eso terminara.

De pronto, ese recuerdo salió de las ruinas de su memoria como una bestia con enormes ojos rojos y pelaje negro, de proporción inhumana e increíblemente aterradora.

El día en que supo que Finn no estaba muerto.

Estaban analizando un caso sobre prostitución, un joven que había sido asesinado recientemente, por azares del destino sus contactos llevaron a Marceline a contactar con un sitio web donde se vendían niños y jóvenes al mejor postor, subastas, todo en una página… El catálogo de lo que ellos llamaban mercancía incluía un vídeo del chico o joven en cuestión.

Fue el momento en que vio ese vídeo que su corazón dio un vuelco que la hizo llorar al llegar a casa. En ese catálogo había un archivo sobre su hermano pequeño, un vídeo donde hablaban de "Edwin", un rubio con deseos de divertirse con alguien mayor que él.  
Los cabellos dorados cubrían el rostro del pequeño sin impedir la vista de sus ojos, estaba asustado, increíblemente asustado.

Los técnicos cometieron un error al rastrear el lugar desde donde se controlaba la página web, sólo lograron darle aviso a los dueños del repugnante negocio… Los datos se perdieron y el caso pasó a segundo plano.

Ella no puso sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza, ni siquiera quería imaginar todo lo que seguramente le habrían hecho ya a su hermano, cuando llegaba a casa sólo atinaba a alimentar a Jake, pero éste último un día dejó de comer y murió, el último recuerdo de su hermanito murió junto con el animal y en ese momento Marceline Abadeer se quedó completamente sola en el mundo.

Poco tiempo después se decidió dar un cierre a un caso donde se perseguía a un proxeneta que era lo que muchos llamarían un pez pequeño, pero, que se sabía que llevaría a obtener información de otros y por otros se habla de muchos proxenetas que podrían ponerse tras las rejas. El caso número 32.  
Al conocer todos el riesgo, declinaban, incluso el detective que se asumió sería el que lo tomaría y daría fin al asunto, no soportó la presión y prefirió renunciar antes que aceptar…  
No era un trabajo en equipo y si todo salía como se esperaba, el detective encargado de este trabajo debería aislarse de todo lo que amase por un tiempo.

Marceline no tenía nada que perder y asumiendo que resolviendo este caso podría encontrar a su hermano, aceptó.  
Comenzó desde abajo, pequeños proxenetas trabajando en bares igual de pequeños, obteniendo información mediante la seducción a las prostitutas y a las novias de los proxenetas, y cuando el proxeneta era una mujer, bueno, no requiere mucha explicación. Marceline era capaz de todo, menos de acostarse con un hombre.

Las primeras semanas al llegar a casa terminaba por vomitar, no era posible que tanta porquería existiese en el mundo, lloraba por las noches y se preguntaba si acaso podría soportar todo eso, su amor por las otras personas de algún modo seguía ahí pese a todo, ella creía que había personas buenas en el mundo pero… ¿En serio las había?

Los proxenetas desaparecían poco a poco semanas o meses después de la intervención de la reina vampiro, muchos preguntaron por su motivo para escalar más y más alto…

"Venganza". Esa era siempre la respuesta de Marceline.

Llegó al dulce reino sin darse cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, sacó un par de billetes de la cartera que Lucy le había obsequiado ese mismo día y le pidió al chofer que se quedara con el cambio, pensándolo bien, todas sus acompañantes solían darle regalos.

Tocó el timbre de las enormes rejas que hoy estaban cerradas, la voz de la rubia sonó por una pequeña bocina junto al timbre. –Luce excepcionalmente bella, señorita Abadeer. –Esta expresión hizo que Marceline se sorprendiera un poco aunque debió suponer que había cámaras en las rejas o muros. –La Dulce Princesa la ha estado esperando. –La reja se abrió automáticamente y Marceline recorrió la pequeña vereda que llevaba hasta la puerta, esta última se abrió y la misma chica rubia de traje azul mostró su bella sonrisa.

-Buenas… ¿Noches?

-Aún son tardes señorita Abadeer. –hizo una leve reverencia para luego continuar. –Como dije, luce excepcionalmente hermosa.

-Gracias eh… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó, para ser francas ir vestida así la incomodaba bastante.

-¿Mi nombre? Bueno… Nadie me llama por mi nombre, es raro que aquí llamen a alguien por su nombre… Siempre es por un apodo o alias.

-¿Y cuál es el tuyo? –Intentó acomodar las mangas de la camisa, definitivamente no se sentía cómoda.

-La Dulce Princesa siempre ha dicho que soy como una menta… Refrescante y que provoco cierta incomodidad a veces.

-Me gustan las mentas, tienen un sabor muy particular. –dijo intentando disimular el hecho de que en realidad no le gustaban las mentas. –Podría comerlas todo el día.

-Usted sí que es directa. –dijo mientras reía un poco. –No le recomiendo hacer ese tipo de comentarios cerca de la Dulce Princesa, suele ser muy celosa.

-¿Ustedes son algo?

-Algo así… Aunque siempre me he considerado más bien una de sus fieles sirvientes. –Estiró su brazo señalando la habitación a la que había entrado antes, la oficina. –Hemos llegado.

-Gracias… Eh… No sé cómo llamarte.

-No se preocupe por ello, mi nombre es lo menos importante. –dijo al tiempo que una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –Hasta pronto, señorita Abadeer.

Después de esa despedida se giró hacia la puerta de la oficina, tronó su cuello y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, unas pequeñas risitas se escucharon del otro lado.

-Bueno… No estuviste nada mal… -Decía la voz de Bonnie. Marceline pegó su oreja a la puerta y escuchó con atención, un teléfono comenzó a sonar. -¿Aló? Ah… Sí… ¿Cuándo? Vaya… -La dulce princesa dejó de hablar, de pronto la puerta se abrió, la chica de cabellos estaba ahí parada frente a ella con el móvil en la oreja y con un hermoso conjunto color negro con encaje, el cabello alborotado y un tanto sonrojada. –Sí, aquí está. –colgó el móvil y lo dejó caer en la alfombra. Jaló a Marceline de la mano. En la habitación había otra chica… Tenía cabellos grises y ojos azules algo perturbadores, su piel era pálida y sus labios eran de un tono rosado muy muy tenue. –Vete. –Dijo la dulce princesa.

La otra chica de inmediato salió de ahí, no, ella no estaba semi desnuda.

-¿Otra trabajadora?

-No, realmente esperaba más de ella. –dijo tomando su saco negro del suelo y poniéndoselo. Soltó la mano de la reina vampiro y fue a sentarse a su amplia silla. –Así que… Esto supone que te interesa el trabajo ¿Verdad? -preguntó mientras la escaneaba con la mirada de pies a cabeza, con esa cínica sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Toma asiento por favor… -Bonnie remojó sus labios dejando pasar su lengua por sobre de ellos en un rápido movimiento. –La ropa te sienta muy bien, tu cuerpo luce muy bien… -dijo en un tono bastante suave, su aguda voz sólo le erizaba la piel a Marceline.

-Gracias.

-Bien… -se dejó caer hacia atrás en esa silla que era su trono, el panorama le habría resultado bastante excitante a cualquiera, una chica de cuerpo perfecto recargada de modo tan sugestivo, dejando ver su liso abdomen y sus perfectos senos, no eran muy grandes, pero eran firmes y redondos completamente, su cuerpo apenas cubierto por un sujetador negro con encaje, unas bragas que hacían juego y un saco negro, todo daba el efecto de que la chica tenía la piel que cualquiera amaría marcar. No sólo eso… Sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados, un poco rojos… Su mirada lucía febril y deseosa. –Hablemos de negocios.

-Me parece bien… -dijo Marceline mirándola a los ojos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas resistir al instinto de mirar el paisaje completo y ceder ante ello.

-Si me gusta trabajo te daré lo que quieras, dinero, un buen departamento, ropa, más dinero… Como para sobrevivir toda una vida. Así que… -dijo incorporándose y buscando algo entre los cajones del escritorio. Sacó una chequera y sacó un bolígrafo que estaba en una de los bolsillos del saco. -¿Cuál es tu precio Marceline Abadeer?

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa que confundió un poco a Bonnie. -¿En serio te parece que el dinero es mi mayor preocupación? Dame algo nuevo… Bonnibel… -dijo mirando hacia el suelo, el silencio que siguió a esto le hizo saber que había dado un golpe bajo. Dirigió la mirada hacia ella. La chica había dejado caer el bolígrafo y la expresión en su rostro hablaba por sí sola, sus pupilas se habían hecho pequeñas y parecía temblar un poco.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Bonnibel, es tu nombre ¿No?

La princesa recobró la compostura. –Me supongo que investigaste un poco de mí… Aunque, me gustaría saber quién te informó de mi anterior nombre.

-¿Anterior?

-Ya nadie me llama así.

-Hi-mit-su. –Pudo notar que se puso un tanto tensa sobre su enorme silla. -¿Le gustaría un masaje? –preguntó cruzando las piernas y haciendo gala de una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Empezarás hoy tu trabajo? –tronó sus nudillos y cerró los ojos. -¿Sin decirme que quieres de paga?

-Básicamente ¿Acaso el empleo ya no es para mí?

La afilada mirada que Bonnibel puso sobre Marceline al escuchar eso ejerció una fuera casi hipnótica sobre esta última. Pasó su dedo índice por su labio inferior para luego soltar una risita, se levantó de la enorme silla para comenzar a acercarse a Marceline sobre el escritorio, avanzando a horcajadas e invitándola a acercarse a su vez… Los perfectos senos eran apenas sostenidos por el sujetador, los cabellos rosados enmarcaban el rostro con labios entre abiertos, implorantes de ser mordidos.

Marceline dejó que la princesa levantara su mentón, su mirada parecida a la de un felino mirando a su presa sólo hizo que deseara tirarla sobre el escritorio.  
Mientras un frío beso se depositaba en los labios de ambas, Marceline le ayudaba a despojarse del saco, antes de lo sospechado su necesidad aumentó y jaló a la dulce princesa por debajo de los brazos, obligándola a acercarse más a ella, posteriormente la obligaría a sentarse en el escritorio.

Marceline estaba entre las piernas de la dulce princesa, en la orilla del escritorio y enredando sus dedos con la cabellera de la reina vampiro, Bonnibel sentía como su interior comenzaba a calentarse, la lengua de Marceline era verdaderamente larga y por unos segundos se preguntó cómo se sentiría en su… De inmediato su pensamiento fue interrumpido por las manos que con una gran habilidad soltaron los broches del sujetador al primer intento.

-Parece que tienes experiencia en esto… -dijo intentando contener la excitación altamente visible.

-Te sorprenderías. –dijo mientras clavó un poco sus uñas en la espalda de Bonnibel, estaba un poco mal que disfrutara de sobre manera los gemidos que ella dejó escapar ¿Verdad? En ese momento no era su mayor preocupación.

Bonnie se separó un poco de Marceline para comenzar a soltar los botones de la blanca camisa. –No queremos ensuciarla ¿verdad? –el tono de su voz era por demás sugestivo.

Los sonido guturales se hicieron cada vez más y más fuertes, las palabras dejaron de ser necesarias mientras Marceline embestía con su cadera a la dulce princesa que bueno, era realmente la única mujer que había logrado que la reina vampiro perdiera completamente el control, era la primera noche de esas noches en que disfrutaría el mejor sexo de toda su vida.

Cuando los fluidos escurrían por el escritorio, cuando ambas estaban agotadas pero deseosas de más, hubo un momento en que se miraron aún con la respiración agitada. -¿Entiendes que es sólo un trabajo verdad?

-No voy a arruinar el mejor sexo que he tenido con sentimentalismos, no te ilusiones. –dijo para luego reír un poco. –y dime… ¿Yo sí soy lo que esperabas?

-No creí que fueras la clase de persona que pregunta esas cosas… ¿Quieres que te levante el ego?

La expresión de la chica cambió tan drásticamente que Marceline creyó que la había enfurecido. –No no es…

-Porque eres la más maravillosa amante que he tenido hasta ahora. –dijo interrumpiendo mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Marceline para obligarla a entrar en su interior nuevamente, un leve quejido se ahogó al morder los hombros de Marceline.

El sonido de chacoteo proveniente de Bonnibel sólo motivaba más y más a Marceline que de pronto, sólo levantó a Bonnibel por la cintura y atrajo el cuello de la misma hasta sus labios…

Sus colmillos tocaron antes la piel que el resto de sus dientes, el frenesí que solía caracterizar ese momento de descontrol fue especialmente intenso en esta ocasión, Bonnibel no dejaba de gritar aunque sinceramente parecía disfrutarlo inmensamente, ni siquiera dejaba de mojarse, pronto Marceline cubrió la boca de la chica con una de sus manos mientras se concentraba en lamer la sangre que manchaba la blanca piel de su cuello.

Los cabellos rosados ahora cubrían el rostro de la princesa, que agotada y recostada sobre el escritorio vestía una satisfecha sonrisa y una mirada un tanto perdida.

Mientras Marceline se vestía se dio cuenta de que el escritorio estaba casi limpio, es decir, no estaban el móvil, ni la lámpara, bueno se le hizo extraño que de pronto hubiese menos iluminación pero estaba ocupada con otras cosas, miró a los lados del escritorio y vio todas las cosas tiradas. –Lamento el desastre que he dejado… -dijo fríamente. La princesa se incorporó y la miró. –Luces feliz.

-Lo estoy. –Alguien llamó a la puerta. –Pasa Minnie.

La chica rubia abrió la puerta y por un instante fugaz miró a Marceline arqueando una de sus cejas, la chica llevaba una caja de madera sobre una pequeña almohada de color rojo. -¿Ha disfrutado de la nueva empleada?

-Claro que sí. –dijo al tiempo que abría la caja y sacaba un puro, Minnie encendió fuego a este y descolgó de un perchero una gabardina de color negro que puso sobre la dulce princesa. –Es la mejor que hemos conseguido. Ofrécele un puro.

Obedeció ofreciendo un puro de la caja. -¿Desea un puro señorita Abadeer?

-No… Gracias… -Esta proxeneta era distinta a las otros, incluso en ese momento no perdía la sobriedad y la elegancia, sobraba decir que la imagen que tenía de ella era excitante en extremo.

-Bien, empecemos la segunda parte del trabajo. –Dijo Bonnibel mientras daba un aplauso, la rubia se puso frente a ella y dejó que la princesa soltara su corbatín y lo tirara al suelo.

-¿Segunda parte? –preguntó Marceline un tanto confundida.

-¿Acaso estás muy cansada? –Bonnie soltó una pequeña risa. –Ahora quiero ver. –Dijo al tiempo que bajaba la bragueta de la falda de Minnie para luego dejarla caer.

-No lo estoy…

Para ser sincera, la rubia le atraía sexualmente un poco más que Bonnibel, ella tenía un fetiche por las rubias como ella.

La dulce princesa siguió fumando su puro mientras observaba el acercamiento entre ambas chicas, Minnie ayudó a Marceline a quitar el exceso de ropa y mientras se envolvían en besos, la reina vampiro se preguntó qué clase de honorario debía cobrar.

La mujer de cabellos negros estaba a punto de cargarla para embestirla contra la pared pero… Cuando quiso hacerlo, la expresión de la rubia cambió, una larga sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron de un modo distinto, una risita le erizó la piel a Marceline que en cuestión de segundos estaba contra la pared, con su cuello siendo besado por la rubia de apariencia tierna, eran dos personas acostumbradas a dominar y precisamente por esa razón Bonnibel estaba interesada en ver como reaccionaban la una a la otra, en una "batalla" por ver quien lograba dominar a quien, Marceline se dio cuenta de que ser mordida le provocaba cierto placer, pero había sido suficiente jugueteo, amaba a las chicas rebeldes pero quería algo más que sólo un jugueteo, jaló a la rubia del cabello mientras la atraía por la cintura, sus colmillos se clavaron en el cuello de la sonrojada chica quien terminó por ceder ante esa fuerza.

Pronto la pudo levantar, poniéndola contra la pared y tentando con sus dedos que tan cálido era su interior.

¿Qué clase de persona era la actual Bonnibel? Envuelta en fetiches y misterios que eran imposibles de descifrar ¿Qué clase de persona era la actual Marceline? Dopándose con placeres para olvidar el dolor que le provocaba su motivo para ser fuerte.

Este era un mundo distinto al que de pequeña había imaginado, era un mundo distinto al que había imaginado antes de la muerte de sus padres o de la desaparición de Finn.  
De un momento a otro se había quedado completamente sola en el mundo y eso era irremediable.

Su mente estaba en otro lado mientras la princesa alagaba sus habilidades tan excepcionales para complacer a otras mujeres, incluso no pudo concentrarse en el camino de regreso a casa.

Sólo se tiró sobre la cama e intentó concentrarse, ni siquiera recordaba cuál había sido el pago acordado con Bonnibel, tampoco recordaba cómo había salido del dulce reino. Estaba un tanto adormilada y confundida pero su cuerpo jamás se había sentido tan liviano y fuerte.

Se quedó dormida con la ropa puesta y tuvo sueños un tanto extraños y psicodélicos donde extraños colores se mezclaban, escuchaba ruidos en su habitación, estos no eran parte del sueño y de eso estaba segura, pudo pestañear un poco y pudo distinguir una figura alta vestida de negro junto a ella, acariciando su frente, por más que lo intentaba no podía moverse, el rostro de esa figura reveló la sonrisa de Bonnie, era su cabello y eran sus manos.

Quiso despertar completamente, pudo ver cómo Bonnibel le hizo con el dedo índice la señal para que guardara silencio mientras con su mano, obligaba a sus ojos a cerrarse.

Cuando pudo despertar, sentía como si hubiese bebido toda la noche anterior, la peor resaca de su vida y a duras penas recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se sentó en la cama y acarició su cabeza.

La figura del entre sueño apareció en su mente nuevamente, se levantó de golpe y armada con un pequeño revólver comenzó a recorrer el departamento, en su propia habitación no había nada, ni en la sala… Pero en el comedor había un enorme ramo de flores, todas las flores eran de color rojo, rosas, claveles, incluso había nubes de color rojo aunque ella siempre creyó que esas flores eran sólo blancas, una botella de su vodka favorito era la flor principal del arreglo floran, una nota estaba pegada al cuello de la botella, algo extrañada la tomó y comenzó a leerla.

"Lamento la intromisión a tu privacidad, tenía que asegurarme de algunas cosas… Disfruta tu botella de vodka, sé que es tu favorito y Marceline, hiciste un buen trabajo… Estoy ansiosa por poder gritar en tu oído nuevamente… Dejé algunos regalos en tu armario.

Gracias por formar parte de mi dulce reino, de ahora en adelante…

Marceline Abadeer…

Atentamente. Tu servidora masoquista, la Dulce Princesa."

"Vaya loca", pensó Marceline, pero tenía un tiempo que no probaba el sabor del vodka, sacó una pequeña copa de una de las alacenas y sirvió el líquido en ella.

Lo olfateó antes de dejarlo entrar a su sistema, a punto de beberlo, se dio cuenta de algo.

Corrió hasta el baño y se puso frente al espejo, sus pupilas estaban más dilatadas de lo normal, miró su reloj, desde su primer "día de trabajo" no habían pasado ni ocho horas…

-Esa hija de perra me drogó… -Dijo el tiempo que se quitaba la camisa para buscar una marca de alguna aguja o algo así, luego la falda… Las pantaletas, y su temor, sí, había una pequeña marca en uno de sus senos. ¿Cómo había ocurrido?

Ni idea.

La marca era apenas visible, intentó hacer memoria pero todo estaba bastante turbio, después de horas intentando recordar pudo hacer memoria y recordó que en medio del trío hubo un momento en que sintió una pequeña punzada, en medio del frenesí no le dio importancia.

Se sentía realmente estúpida en ese momento.

Suspiró y sacó del botiquín un medicamento de nombre largo y tomó dos pastillas, caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba la copa de vodka y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas, a punto de darle un sorbo nuevamente, notó otra cosa…

La dulce princesa, desde su punto de observación sonrió complacida al ver que Marceline era bastante observadora y además, no había cometido error alguno en su reacción, no marcó ningún número ni nada por el estilo y en la investigación en su casa, no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal.

La reina vampiro levantó la copa como para hacer un brindis en dirección a un pequeño punto destellante en una de las paredes frente a la mesa.

Para ese momento, ambas rieron, ambas sostenían una copa del mismo vodka mientras celebraban el haber conseguido algo, por una parte, Bonnie había conseguido una amante como tanto deseaba, aunque le daba demasiada curiosidad el hecho de que esta chica conociese su nombre, Marceline le recordaba a alguien de su antigua vida, y Marcy, bueno, había conseguido acercarse un paso más a la bestia inhumana que le había arrebatado.

Las copas se acercaron a los labios de ambas, en ese brindis a distancia.

-A su salud, dulce princesa.

Las sorpresas no habían terminado, tomó nuevamente la nota que venía con las flores y la botella, analizó cada pequeño detalle de la letra, su móvil comenzó a sonar con el tono que indicaba que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

"Sí, la letra es mía."

"Maldita enferma", pensó Marceline.

No estaba lista para ver la sorpresa que había en el armario, podría ser cualquier cosa viniendo de parte de ella. ¿No?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III.

Se puso de pie y aun con la copa de vino en mano prendió el pequeño estéreo, puso algo de rock pesado y se empinó la copa soltando después una amplia sonrisa, empezó a desnudarse por la habitación hasta llegar al armario, por un segundo pasó por su mente la idea de si haber bebido el vodka después de tomar un antidepresivo había sido una buena idea o una idea bastante idiota, no le dio importancia y empezó a tararear la canción que sonaba por todo el departamento, Bonnibel estaría dándose un festín con esa imagen.

Abrió las puertas del armario y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Es en serio? –Preguntó sacando todo de ahí. Vestidos, montones de ropa que a Marceline le encantaba, chaquetas… Cadenas, esposas, un arnés, era un armario de ropa cara y juguetes sexuales. -¿Debo usar todo esto para ti? –El móvil de Marceline vibró, había recibido otro mensaje, ante eso soltó un amplio suspiro. –Sería más fácil si yo pudiera escuchar tu voz ¿No crees? Hasta podría pedirte que vinieras. Aunque debo admitir que tu regalo fue algo predecible. -Nuevamente el móvil empezó a sonar y Marceline contestó con rapidez. –Masajes sexuales Abadeer ¿En qué puedo servirle? –Preguntó en broma.

-¿En serio fue tan predecible? Apuesto a que sólo te esperabas los juguetes.

-Para serte franca, sí. –Soltó una pequeña risa. -¿Esto es parte del pago verdad?

-Algo así, me gusta que mis trabajadoras vivan felices, harán un mejor trabajo. –Su voz ¿Sería así de sugestiva siempre?

-¿Cada cuando debo ir a cumplir mis horas laborales? ¿Y mi seguro social? –preguntó siguiendo el juego a Bonnibel. -¿Acaso siempre estarás viéndome?

-Te doy mi palabra de honor de que sólo será por las noches cuando tenga frío y no puedas venir, y claro, cuando te deje regalos.

-Oh vamos… Tú no tienes honor. –Se tiró sobre la cama y empezó a acariciar su desnudo abdomen. –No mientas fingiendo que es así.

La Dulce Princesa se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, ciertamente verla así era un tanto excitante, no estaba tan segura de que había sido buena idea poner las cámaras, no podría concentrarse en su trabajo, el sexo con Marceline había sido de los mejores que había tenido y tenerla disponible haría que no quisiera levantarse de la cama. –Bien, me has descubierto. –Dijo un poco más seria. –A propósito, esa es una linda posición. –La suavidad de su voz le encantaba, era como si a cada momento intentara seducirla, y era así.

-Yo lo sé, sé que te encanta. –Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro en la bocina del móvil. -¿Entonces debo usar todos esos juguetes contigo?

-Sí. –Una risita cínica salió de sus labios. –Aunque sinceramente me importa muy poco si los usas con cualquiera otra mujer mientras no tenga bichos. –Dijo refiriéndose a infecciones y esas cosas de las que le daba asco hablar.

-Eres una proxeneta y te pones quisquillosa. Que irónico.

-Yo no me meto con cualquier pasiva. –Nuevamente rio. -¿Crees que no me aseguré antes de que no tuvieras esas cosas? Marceline, en serio eres despistada, y eso me encanta, podría entrar a tu casa a mitad de la noche y montarme sobre ti en cualquier momento y no te darías cuenta…

-Pero lo aprovecharía y no querrías irte. –Contestó a ello.

-No es mi culpa que tú tengas tanta práctica ¿Entiendes?

-¿Crees en dios? –preguntó de la nada.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta? Se me quitaron las ganas. –Dijo en un tono bastante burlón.

-Lo decía porque te irás al infierno por ser tan de esa manera que tienes de ser.

Soltó una sonora risa. –Si no fuera así no disfrutaría esta vida… Como escuché en alguna parte, la que no es puta no…

-Sí sí, conozco la frase. –Dijo interrumpiendo e intentando contener la risa, se empezaba a sentir incómoda y acalorada por alguna extraña razón. –Tengo que comprar algunas cosas.

Colgó el móvil y se dirigió al baño que analizó con la mirada, no parecía haber cámaras ahí, el calor que empezaba a sentir era increíble, era demasiado, era ese tipo de calor que sentía al estar entre las piernas de una mujer, esa sensación no correspondía al momento y se preguntó cuál sería la razón, pensó en el vodka, pero sabía exactamente como debía saber.

Luego pensó en sus antidepresivos, abrió el botiquín y esta vez sacó todo de ahí, había otra pequeña nota.

"_**Cuando un automóvil se calienta, se le agrega un poco de agua para que la temperatura baje…  
Perdona, simplemente no pude evitarlo, Marceline… Date una ducha para mí."**_

-Si serás pasiva. –Dijo empezando a gemir sin quererlo, se sentía como un animal al que habían medicado para que empezara su deseo de aparearse, se quitó el sujetador y las bragas que aun cubrían su cuerpo, se metió a la regadera cegada por el calor y abrió las llaves y el primer chorro de agua fría la estremeció, cerró los ojos y simplemente no podía dejar de excitarse más y más.

Pronto abrió los ojos y encontró un mensaje escrito en labial rojo, ese odioso labial rojo.

"_**Mentí."**_

"Hija de puta." Pensó Marceline.

Bonnibel observaba como la joven encubierta parecía no resistirse a los efectos del medicamento que se habían incrementado por el alcohol y el agua fría, Minnie tuvo una muy buena idea al decirle que cambiara esos anti depresivos. –Sí que se ve bien. –dijo la rubia.

-Sí, es realmente sensual y verla en ese estado… No sé… -Se dejó caer hacia atrás en su amplia silla mientras la rubia comenzaba a quitarse el saco para estar tan desnuda como su jefa.

-¿Cuánto cree que tarde? –Preguntó Minnie.

-¿En empezar a masturbarse? Unos minutos. –Dijo mientras una sonrisa un tanto traviesa apareció en su rostro, acarició su labio inferior con su dedo índice y ladeó la cabeza. –Debería pagarte más por darme tan buena idea ¿Sabes?

-Sabe con qué prefiero que me pague. –el tono de su voz por demás lujurioso, el hecho de que las palabras fuesen dichas en el oído de la proxeneta, los bajos instintos de Bonnibel podían ser muy fuertes.

Sin previo aviso le plantó a Minnie un beso en los labios, esa clase de besos que hacen que cualquier persona heterosexual y homosexual se derrita.

Esa clase de besos que vienen de labios carnosos y suaves que se mueven con cautela y sin error alguno, aunado al aroma tan penetrante de la chica y esa voz que gime un poco al ritmo del beso, se necesitaría no ser humano para resistirse a ella.

Mientras Minnie la obligaba a inclinarse sobre el escritorio y acariciaba sus firmes glúteos, Bonnibel podía ver esa pantalla con la imagen de Marceline a escasos centímetros de ella, con dos de sus dedos ajustó el pequeño botón de volumen, poniéndolo al tope.

La reina vampiro había cedido ante el terrible calor y la ansiedad, con el agua cayendo sobre ella a una temperatura realmente baja deslizó una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarse con algo de vergüenza, había una sola cosa que a Marceline le provocaba pena a la hora del sexo, y esa única cosa era masturbarse puesto que ella casi siempre mantenía el control y la calma, cuando su excitación era demasiada terminaba por masturbarse aunque claro, esto solía hacerlo en casa después de acostarse con las mujeres.

Sin querer se le escapó un gemido mientras su mano acariciaba su clítoris con algo de fuerza, ciertamente si ella era quien estaba abajo, le gustaban las cosas un tanto rudas, su respiración estaba acelerada y su cara estaba enrojecida, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su brazo temblaba un poco, lentamente se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas al tiempo que movía su mano con una mayor rapidez, al tiempo que sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y al tiempo que sus dedos provocaban un chacoteo algo fuerte.

Esa posición sumada a los sonidos de la vampiresa era un catalizador para la excitación de Bonnibel.

Minnie lamía su cuello mientras estimulaba sus senos.

Era un juego cruel y apasionante, ambas amantes estaban a kilómetros de distancia pero al menos de parte de Bonnie, esos gemidos la enloquecían y la mojaban tanto que a Minnie le surgió la necesidad de lamer tanto fluido, y así lo hizo…

Marceline se estimulaba con tanta fuerza que sus gemidos eran casi gritos, de alguna u otra manera debía admitir lo maravilloso que se sentía, en especial cuando estando a punto de llegar al clímax tanto placer la hizo esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

Y en ese momento Minnie embestía a Bonnie…

Y así, la reina vampiro y la dulce princesa llegaron violentamente a un orgasmo.

¿Quién dice que no se puede provocar un orgasmo a distancia?

Estaba agotada, dos o tres veces, cuatro o cinco… Esa medicina la hizo enloquecer sexualmente y no pudo detenerse hasta que su brazo estaba demasiado cansado, fue hasta la recámara aun completamente empapada y desnuda y sin más se dejó caer sobre la cama, en ese momento el detalle de las cámaras pasó desapercibido sólo quería dormir un poco, estaba satisfecha, sí, lo estaba.

No hubo un sueño, todo fue como ver una pantalla blanca hasta el momento en que varios recuerdos se dibujaron sobre el blanco lienzo. No hubo un sueño, era una pesadilla, los recuerdos lo son, torturan a las personas con algo que nunca podrá volver.

_-¿No es lindo? –preguntó su padre al verla tan entusiasmada. _

_-¿Y podré ser su héroe? –la joven Marceline de tan sólo nueve años estaba completamente emocionada por la llegada de su hermanito._

_-Lo serás, no habrá nadie que lo ame más que tu madre, tú y yo. –dijo sonriente el hombre._

_El pequeño rubio había sido adoptado por la familia Abadeer, la señora Abadeer padeció de cáncer en la matriz unos años después de tener a su única hija, una niña de piel pálida y cabellos negros, una niña dulce y muy atenta. Querían un hijo más así que, adoptaron a un bebé que había sido abandonado unas dos semanas atrás._

_-Marceline. –dijo una mujer amable y cariñosa. -¿Cómo le pondremos a tu hermanito?_

_-¡Finn! –Contestó emocionada. _

_Finn Elliot era un héroe de una historia que Marceline amaba desde que la había escuchado a la edad de cuatro años, desde ese momento Finn Elliot era parte de su vida, además, ese cuento fue el pretexto con el que conoció a quien fue su mejor amiga por mucho tiempo. _

_Finn creció amando a su hermana, la adoraba y cuando supo que Marceline quería ser policía empezó a creer que ella era una heroína real… _

_Luego, cuando Finn cumpliría trece años __**eso**__ pasó._

-No quiere despertar. –La traviesa voz reía un poco.

-Debe estar agotada ¿Deberíamos irnos?

-No vine hasta acá sólo para verla dormir.

Marceline despertó de golpe al escuchar esas voces y buscó la fuente de sonido. -¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó sin estar del todo consciente de su desnudez. -¿Cuándo llegaron?

-Hace unos quince minutos. –Contestó Minnie recargada en la puerta.

-Te ves linda. –Dijo la dulce princesa recargada en la cómoda frente a la cama de Marceline.

Ambas chicas vestían gabardinas color negro aunque sobraba decir que quien resultaba más provocativa era Bonnibel, la chica jugueteaba con sus dedos, llevaba un barniz de color negro en las uñas y labial rojo es sus carnosos labios, era ese el labial con el que esa palabra fue escrita en su ducha.

La habitación sentía lo que estaba por ocurrir, la enorme tensión sexual de la rubia y la chica de cabellos rosados hacia la reina vampiro casi podía palparse.  
Habían llegado ahí con la intención de llevar a Marceline a conocer el "centro de distribución", pero verla así era como un regalo extra que no estaban dispuestas a dejar pasar, se miraron entre sí para luego mirar a la pálida chica en la cama. -¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ella.

-Parece que tienes frío. –Inquirió Bonnie.

-Deja que te ayudemos a entrar en calor.

La rubia se acercó a la proxeneta para bajar lentamente el cierre de la gabardina, la mirada que dirigía a la princesa era una clara señal de sus intenciones, parecía mirarla desde abajo, con ese leve pestañeo y con esa ansiedad por lamer.

Sus manos recorrieron con delicadeza su cintura hasta llegar a su espalda, acción que hizo que la nada inexperta Bonnibel se estremeciera y se arqueara para deleite de Marceline, verlas juntas haciendo esas cosas hacía volar la imaginación de la encubierta.

¿Qué tan corrompida estaba?

Deseaba a la proxeneta que había hecho trizas su vida, en sólo unas horas le apetecía con desenfreno el cuerpo de la maldita mujer que era el icono de la crueldad y la maldad.

Minnie empezó a desnudarla pieza a pieza frente a los ojos de la aun drogada Marceline. -¿Quieres ayudarme? –preguntó la rubia al ver la curiosidad en los ojos de la vampiresa.

Sin más ésta aceptó, Minnie se hizo a un lado y dejó que la pálida reina acorralara contra la cómoda a la princesa, mientras Marceline provocaba esas sensaciones tan absorbentes la rubia aprovechó para deleitarse con la vista que tenía y guiñándole un ojo a la dulce princesa, se acercó cautelosamente a la chica que besaba el cuello de su jefa, se deshizo de la gabardina y de gran parte de su vestimenta, sin previo aviso se pegó a Marceline y comenzó a acariciarla, ésta se resistió en un primer momento pero de inmediato Bonnibel atrajo su rostro y la besó con desenfreno, capturando sus movimientos le dio la oportunidad a Minnie de aprovecharse de la excitada reina.

Era perfecto, mientras Marceline era llevada a sus límites llevaba al éxtasis a la princesa, Minnie, o mejor dicho Erika, era feliz lamiendo el botón de placer de esa mujer que todos consideraban intocable, sus fluidos escurrían por los labios de la chica de cabellos dorados, quizás ella era quien estaba en la posición más injusta ya que era ella misma quien se acariciaba, la vida es injusta con las rubias…

¿Cuántos minutos? ¿Horas?

Las inquilinas de a un lado se sentían algo incómodas, sin embargo realmente no podían reclamar, ellas ya habían compartido esa situación con Marceline.

Para cuando reina, princesa y sirviente se empezaron a vestir, la cómoda había sido movida de su posición original varios centímetros, en el piso habían pequeñas manchas de fluido semitransparente de tres personas distintas, el colchón estaba agotado y en caso de ser una persona imploraría piedad.

Esa habitación había atestiguado cosas que cualquier ninfómana habría deseado experimentar.

-¿Entonces a qué habían venido? –Preguntó, ciertamente su deseo sexual daba para más pero, no podía estar todo el día teniendo sexo.

Su cuerpo pedía alimentos, y no esa clase de alimentos.

Se puso de pie y abotonó la camisa color rojo, el frío del piso bajo sus descalzos pies le provocó un ligero escalofrío. –Iremos a trabajar. –Contestó la rubia. –Llegó un cargamento de mercancía.

Esa forma de referirse a las personas era realmente repugnante. –Sí, tenemos que ir a seleccionar. –Dijo la dulce princesa.

La Princesa se puso frente a ella y acarició las mejillas de la chica. -¿Es necesario que vaya? –preguntó Marceline.

-Quiero pasar mucho tiempo contigo… -Recorrió con su dedo índice el labio inferior de la reina vampiro para luego dirigir su mirada al mismo lugar. –Besarte, morderte, o sólo hablar para luego volver a besarte y que me muerdas… ¿No puedo? Para algo te estoy pagando.

Recorrió con sus manos el cuello de la chica frente a ella, pudo sentir como la piel se erizó y notó como dejó caer su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. –Eres una adicta… Y por mí, muere de sobredosis… Mientras sea yo quien te haga tener tantos orgasmos no importará.

Esas palabras estremecieron a la mujer, Erika la miró y arqueó una de sus cejas, era cierto, Marceline había jugado una excelente carta y es que, Bonnibel amaba el jueguito de que su cuerpo fuera de alguien más aunque sólo bajo ciertas condiciones, la principal era sentirse atraída por esa persona, fuertemente atraída.

Salieron del departamento y subieron a un auto negro con vidrios polarizados. -¿No se supone que no están permitidos estos cristales? –Cuestionó Marceline.

Las otras dos mujeres la miraron y rieron un poco. –La policía no tiene mucho interés en meterse en nuestros asuntos además… ¿Acaso piensas que es necesario respetar las leyes que ni las personas que las cuidan respetan?

Ciertamente, ni siquiera el propio sistema respetaba las leyes instituidas, era esa una de las cosas que quizás más molestaban a la reina vampiro, lo peor es que ahora pertenecía a ese detestable grupo de personas que violaban esas amadas normas aunque ¿Su fin podría justificar sus medios?

¿La justicia era algo que se usaba a conveniencia? ¿O era en verdad correcto su método que en realidad sólo buscaba venganza?  
El comentario de Bonnie enfadó a Marceline quien sólo disimuló a la perfección su emoción.

El auto salió de la ciudad mientras Bonnibel y Minnie o Erika, disfrutaban del paisaje, la expresión de seriedad en la princesa era realmente hermosa, jugueteaba su labio inferior con su dedo índice mientras sus ojos miraban algo que no existía en éste plano, la rubia la miraba de manera extraña ¿Acaso Erika estaría enamorada de Bonnibel? Si fuese así, debía ser horrible que la persona de la que estés enamorada se acueste con otros en tu cara sin saber tus sentimientos, y si los sabía, era aún peor. Aunque se preguntó si eso en verdad aplicaba para las personas como ellas.

Llegaron a un muelle, en ese lugar con anterioridad en un cateo habían detenido el arribo de una embarcación que transportaba cocaína, ahora entendía porque el director de ese muelle había insisto en que no lo cerraran.

Bajaron del auto y una fría niebla cubrió el lugar, como si la niebla también fuese aliada de la detestable líder de toda esa porquería.

-Bien, veamos qué nos han traído hoy. –Dijo con satisfacción mientras Minnie le quitaba los blancos guantes, una figura bajó del barco y se acercó hasta ellas en un paso lento y discreto.  
La rubia presente bajó un portafolio rosa del auto.

-Es un placer verla de nuevo, mi lady. –Era una mujer, cabellos negros y ojos azules, era increíblemente pálida, ese acento no era americano ¿Rusa acaso?

-Korsa, el placer es mío. –Le extendió su mano a la mujer y esta besó el dorso de esa mano con uñas barnizadas en negro.

-¿Qué nos tienes hoy Julianne? –La rubia sostuvo el portafolio que la dulce princesa abriría, el portafolio tenía un enorme logo en color blanco y negro.

-Es el regalo que el dulce reino te preparó.

-Como siempre es todo muy grato… -Sacó del portafolio bolsas con cápsulas de colores y un paquete de billetes, todos parecían ser de cien dólares. –A propósito ¿Ella es parte del regalo? –Preguntó señalando a Marceline, la mujer sonrió de manera coqueta y sus ojos, como los de una bestia en celo, la recorrieron por completo. –Sí que es considerada mi reina.

Bonnie río para luego mirar a Julianne después de guiñarle el ojo a Marceline. –Esa mujer es mía. –Ladeó la cabeza mientras sus felinos ojos miraban los labios de la extranjera. –Sabes que si quieres tomar a alguien insisto en ser yo.

Dejó las bolsas en el portafolio de donde las sacó y se encaminó a Bonnibel, la reina de chicle. –Princesa sabe que es un placer compartir alcoba con usted, las americanas como usted me encantan.

-Lo sé… -Levantó el mentón de la extranjera un poco más con ayuda de su dedo índice para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su auto, sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de fresa y procedió a encenderlo. -¿Alguna gusta?

"Esos cigarrillos son para maricas", pensó Marceline.

Las tres chicas negaron con la cabeza, Minnie cerró el portafolio y el chofer de la dulce princesa cerró el auto, caminaron hacia la embarcación y la reina vampiro se acercó con discreción a su "jefa". -¿Ella quién es?

-Julianne Korsakoff, de mis mejores aliadas en Rusia.

-¿Cómo la conoció?

-¿No te parece que eres demasiado curiosa a veces? –Preguntó en el tono más amable que jamás había escuchado de ella. –Aunque eso me gusta, no es el momento ¿Sabes?

Marceline no preguntó más, se desplazaron hacia los camarotes del barco, la rusa abrió una de las puertas y lo que había adentro hizo que a Marceline se le revolviera el estómago.

-Todas son vírgenes. –Comentó con orgullo Julianne.

La dulce princesa sacó de su gabardina unas gafas rectangulares de marco negro, un tanto grueso, se puso las gafas y se agachó a la altura de las niñas que no parecían tener más de quince años, acomodó sus gafas analizando a las niñas a detalle. –Sí que son lindas… -Levantó por el mentón a una de ellas, cabellos naranjas, ojos verdes y pecas en las mejillas. –Esta es excepcionalmente hermosa.

-Llévatela como regalo. –La mujer se recargó en el marco de la puerta y Marceline sólo observaba cómo se comerciaba con la vida de esa manera, sentía un profundo asco de las personas que estaban ahí. -¿Tu minina no quiere una? –Preguntó mirando a Marceline, notando esa expresión de decepción ante la vida. –Anda… Elige la que tú quieras… -Caminó hasta estar detrás de ella y murmuró en su oreja. –Todas son unas gatas en la cama…

Marceline luchaba consigo misma para no golpear a esa mujer, sabía que de ser así terminarían por matarla y no podría ayudar ni a esas niñas ni a nadie. –Oye… Es una buena idea que Marcy estrene a una. –Dijo riendo Minnie.

Bonnibel notó la expresión en la cara de Marceline y de inmediato se puso de pie. –No, ella es mía.

-No seas envidiosa ella tiene derecho de disfrutar. –Caminó entre todas las niñas ahí y levantó a una niña de cabellos rubios que sollozaba, la jaló por el brazo y la arrojó, cayó a los pies de Marceline. –Fingiremos que esto no pasó. –Rio cínicamente.

La niña tenía ojos azules y se veía que estuvo llorando por horas.  
Esa expresión…

Era idéntica a la de su hermanito en ese maldito vídeo de presentación, la niña le imploraba con la mirada que no le hiciese nada. –Anda Marcy… -Dijo la rubia. –Prueba que mereces estar aquí.

Marceline no quería hacerlo, a punto de llorar por la escena se agachó hacia la niña y la tomó con delicadeza por el ante brazo. –Muy bien Marceline… -Pronunció Korsakoff. –Están un poquito anestesiadas así que no se va a resistir mucho… -Nunca había sentido tanto desprecio por alguien, jamás había estado tan enojada. –Emir, dale un camarote a nuestra invitada. –Dijo a uno de los hombres que custodiaba a las niñas.

El enorme hombre que tenía marcada la cara rio y se levantó. Hizo una reverencia a la mujer que ahora sostenía a una niña rubia y esperó, la reina vampiro miró a Bonnibel y ésta lucía un tanto triste, ésta le hizo una seña como indicando "ve, ahora", y sí, si Korsakoff veía la duda le dispararía a Marceline y a la niña rubia.

Se puso de pie y caminó con la cabeza agachada, tomó a la niña de la mano y ésta sin entender lo que ocurría empezó a resistirse con poca fuerza, la mano de la niña era mortalmente fría.

Tenía ganas de llorar, no, ella no abusaría de la niña, no sabía cómo pero la sacaría de ahí.

Terminó por cargarla, la rubia pataleó, pero Marceline la miró, esa mirada era noble, la humanidad que la reina vampiro creía muerta en ella misma, despertó sin previo aviso.

El ruso la acompañó hasta un camarote y les abrió la puerta. Marceline sentó a la niña en la cama y se sentó en una especie de sillón frente a la cama, la miró mientras nerviosamente movía su pie derecho. -¿Hablas español? –Preguntó, la niña lucía confundida. –English? Do you speak english?

Sin respuesta.

Marceline se desesperó un poco más, puso sus manos en su pecho y pronunció como si hablase con un niño pequeño. –Marceline. –Luego la señaló y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Marceline? –Pronunció con su acento tan distinto. Afirmó con la cabeza para luego volver a señalarla, preguntando por su nombre.

La niña negó con la cabeza y ante eso Marceline se dejó caer hacia atrás, la puerta comenzó a moverse y de inmediato la reina vampiro se puso frente a la niña, como si quisiera protegerla y, finalmente es lo que ella quería.

Los rosados cabellos asomaron por la puerta y se sintió un poco más tranquila, entró y cerró la puerta recargándose en ella. –Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto.

-Son niñas hija de perra. –Dijo empujándola contra la puerta y levantándola por la ropa. –Tus porquerías me vienen sabiendo a mierda pero con las niñas no debes meterte.

-Cálmate… -Dijo sosteniendo las manos de Marceline. –Bájame.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque yo tampoco quiero que ellas vivan esto… -La mirada de la princesa siempre era cínica y burlona, pero en ésta ocasión lucía preocupada. –Ellas no…

Marceline la soltó gradualmente y le dio la espalda, golpeando una de sus manos con la otra. -¿Entonces qué demonios hacemos aquí?

-Venimos por mi mercancía y la de alguien más… Los míos son los chicos. –Admitió riendo.

-¿O sea que ellos sí merecen esto?

-Ellos me dan lo mismo. –Caminó hasta la pequeña rubia y se agachó a su altura, empezó a hablar en un idioma que no entendía y la rubia le contestaba.

-Me das asco… -Dijo sin mirarla.

Bonnibel interrumpió su plática con la niña. –Tú no llegaste aquí siendo una santa mi amor. -Volvió a su conversación con la niña y tras unos minutos revolvió los rubios cabellos, después de eso se acercó a la reina vampiro. –Es una SN.

-¿Eso qué significa? –Preguntó molesta.

-Era una niña de la calle… No tiene nombre, no sabe quiénes son sus padres… No sabe nada y no conoce nada más que la soledad y el frío de las calles…

En ese momento el dilema de muchos apareció ¿Qué destino era peor?

Marceline golpeó la pared y su respiración se aceleró. –Puto mundo jodido… -Exclamó con ira.

-Cuida tu boquita mi amor.

-Cállate…

-Tú sabías a qué me dedicaba y temo decirte que no puedes dejar éste trabajo en un tiempo… -Dijo jalándola y obligándola a mirarla, esta vez lucía enojada. –Y si tú andas de soplona yo misma te voy a matar Abadeer… -Su voz, su mirada y la iluminación, sí, la dulce princesa era intimidante. –Soy peor persona de lo que crees.


End file.
